


the warmth of a simple sweater

by inochiijo



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, PolyMyth, Polyamory, Sweaters, focus on kiara/ina/calli, slight iname if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochiijo/pseuds/inochiijo
Summary: Calli and Kiara are missing their sweaters.Perhaps a certain priestess may know where it is?
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	the warmth of a simple sweater

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was completely just fluff - in my mind, at least - but suddenly there's a sprinkle of angst. So here is the result of that! Anyway, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (I need more fics revolving around Ina/Kiara/Calli pls)

“Goddammit, where did I put it again?” 

Calli clicked her tongue as she rummaged through her shelf, opening drawers left and right as she carelessly threw her other belongings out of the safety of her own shelf. Getting a small glimpse from the mess she’s created on the floor served to fuel her already foul mood but she turned back to her former task - looking for her beloved reaper sweater.

It was a cute sweater, a pretty one at that. Custom made for her, with the colour scheme being that of her entire being - the sweater was basically  _ her  _ had she’d been made into a sweater; as weird as that sounds.

Calli groans as she pushes the drawer close, falling back onto the bed as she pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Calli?” 

Calli doesn’t bother looking to see who that voice belongs to considering she knows who exactly it belongs to.

“Um, why are all your clothes on the floor?” 

The reaper sits up, her back slouched over as a faint pout swims across her features, “Have you seen my sweater, Kusotori?”

She turns and is met with familiar flush ruby eyes, bright and full of life that it was the perfect contrast to Calli’s currently dim expression. 

“Your reaper one?” Kiara raises an eyebrow and Calli nods. The phoenix hums, her lips curling into a pout though this was one of pondering, “I can’t say I have,” she frowns when she sees the way Calli deflates.

Calli groans, running a hand through her hair, “I’ve been missing my sweaters lately! I don’t even know how-” she throws her hands in the air, “I’m pretty sure I don’t just throw my 4 other sweaters around the house carelessly, it’s impossible for me to lose them, dammit,” she mutters under her breath a minimum amount of curses.

She must’ve been getting pretty frustrated over this.

Though, Kiara can relate, “You too?!” The raise in her voice causes Calli to jump in her spot, snapping her head to Kiara with comically wide eyes. Kiara chuckles, muttering an apology, “Sorry, anyway, I’ve been losing my sweaters recently too! I’ve already lost 2 of em, and I’m sure I’ve never taken it out of the drawer!”

Calli blinks at her, assessing the situation, “You sure it’s not because you’re forgetful or something?”

Kiara eagerly shakes her head, “I’m  _ sure  _ it’s not, Calli. I don’t even wear sweaters that much but they still went missing,” she sighs as she sits on the bed, “don’t you think that’s pretty weird?”

“Glad to know I’m not the only one,” Calli hums, thinking of the many possibilities that can be the cause of this.

Living with 4 other girls isn’t a bad thing and throughout the time they’ve been living together, Calli is certain that none of them would stoop down to becoming a thief (aside maybe Gura who secretly takes the salmon from the fridge early in the morning but Calli doesn’t count that as theft since the shark is basically the only one who religiously eats salmon).

Amelia being a thief is impossible and if she was going to steal something, Calli’s sure she’d be the best at it. She is a detective, after all; theft would probably be easy to cover up had she’d be the one to be stealing their sweaters - besides, what would she do with their sweaters anyway?

Although Kiara is well, Kiara, Calli pretty much doubt she would be the one stealing their sweaters. Besides the fact that Kiara would actually ask Calli if she could use her sweater, Kiara’s sweaters were also missing - so she’s out of the list of suspects.

Then leaves, Ina. But Ina isn’t the type to steal their sweaters either - besides like Amelia, what would she do with them? 

Sure they’re in a relationship, Ina being the shortest amongst her and Kiara, but even then Ina’s quite reserved and isn’t the type to be so romantically vocal - perhaps beside their times in bed.

Ina stealing their sweaters is a little bit of a low chance, it’s possible, but Calli seriously doubts that’s the case. Being the type to be reserved and choose to be quiet with anything even remotely romantic or affectionate, Ina isn’t the type to just steal their sweaters.

Besides if she did, she’d probably just ask as well.

“Maybe we should ask Ame,” Kiara stands up, her hands on her hips.

Calli raises an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Well, she’s a detective, after all, maybe she can help us solve this case,” Kiara’s eyes sparkle with excitement and a part of Calli is glad that she somehow finds this enjoyable.

Calli shakes her head, “I’d rather not bother her with something as small as this,” she waves off the phoenix’s suggestion. Though her reason was genuine, Kiara seemed to have gotten a different understanding.

“Oh?” Calli knew Kiara’s teasing tone all too well to know what’s coming, “You sure it isn’t because you’re jealous~?”

Calli rolls her eyes as she grabs a handful of her clothes from the floor, “Don’t even,” she mutters, stuffing her several different shirts into the small of her shelf, tucking them into a lazy fold and closing the shelf in a hurry.

“Alright, alright,” Kiara giggles, “But we should still ask y’know? Ame might be able to help us.”

Calli smiles as she shakes her head, “As much as I’d love to, Ame might just charge us if we do ask her,” she sighs as she wipes her forehead, basking in the clean floor which was once scattered with a mountain of her clothes.

“I doubt it!” Kiara clasps her hands together, eyes squeezed tight, “Please!”

The reaper scratched her head, sighing as she pondered on the idea. Bothering Amelia was the last thing she wanted to do and she certainly doesn’t want it to be over some of their missing sweaters. With Amelia being a  _ real  _ detective, she’s sure the blonde has much more important things to worry about.

“Fine,” Calli holds in a smile when she sees Kiara light up, “But we only ask her questions, ok? I seriously don’t want to bother her.”

“Alright!” Kiara doesn’t bother waiting for Calli as she scurries out of the way, leaving their room in a hurry. 

Calli shakes her head but there’s a faint smile on her lips (even though she chooses to ignore it).

  
  
  


“Oh, hey Gura.”

“Heyo,” Gura waves at Calli, her body splayed out across the couch, a plate of food in her hand.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Calli stands behind the couch, her eyes trained on the television sitting before her, “Have you seen my sweaters anywhere? Like, the one with a reaper on it?”

Calli hears Gura hums in acknowledgement before sitting up, patting down the stray hair on her head, “Oh I think…” she trails off and even if she does, Calli for a second believes that Gura might’ve seen it but the shark only shakes her head, “Ah, actually, nope. Sorry Calli,” she frowns at the reaper.

“It’s fine,” Calli chuckles, ruffling Gura’s hair, who only sighs in response.

Gura watches as the reaper retreats into the hallway, striding perhaps towards Amelia’s office.

A part of Gura wants to maybe tell Calli something but the presence of someone else makes their way into the living room.

She smiles and turns around, “Morning sleepy head.”

“Mmmh, morning.”

Gura blinks as she watches, staring at the sweater at most.

_ Huh. Well if it isn’t someone’s sweater. _

  
  
  


“That’s,” Amelia strokes the bottom of her chin, eyebrows furrowed to the middle of her forehead, “That’s a lot of sweaters,” she hums.

“Exactly,” Kiara pouts, crossing her arms.

“Kiara and I don’t really use all of our sweaters but we still lost the majority of em,” Calli sighs, sitting on the chair across from Amelia. 

The office was a nimble one, not too obnoxiously bright but not exactly pitch black dark either. There were shelves filled with all types of files, some laid across the long couch in the corner of the room others tucked away in the metal filing cabinet - where some corners of different folders are sticking out.

Amelia also looks like she was working on a current case. 

Calli mentally curses herself.

“Any idea what could’ve happened?”

Amelia fidgets before pushing the files laid out on her desk away. She places her elbow on the mahogany table, cheek resting on the heel of her palm, “I actually do know what happened,” Amelia smirks, and the two only look at her, eyebrow raised, “But I won’t tell you.”

Calli groans, “Ame, c’mon,” she draws herself closer to the table, “If you’re playing a game, I want out, so can you please just give me the sweater?”

“Who says I have it?” Amelia leans back, shrugging with a mockingly innocent expression.

“So you don’t have it?” Kiara sighs, “Why can’t you tell us?”

“Because,” Amelia smiles at the two softly, “I promised her I wouldn’t. Unfortunately, she thought you two wouldn’t find out, but she’s recently been really careless - can’t blame her.”

Calli clicked her tongue, “Was it Gura?”

Amelia shrugs.

“Amelia, just tell us,” Calli hardens her pronunciation with her name but Amelia doesn’t cower under it, instead she only smiles wider.

“Sorry Calli,” she chuckles, “A promise is a promise.”

Kiara joins Calli, slapping her fist on the desk, “Ame, we won’t tell her, we just want to kn-”

“Ame?”

The two girls stop. Amelia smiles.

“Sorry Ina, just finishing up a case, you need somethin?” Amelia leans to the left, hoping to get a clear view of said priestess when there are two inconveniently tall people currently blocking her view.

Calli and Kiara turn, slowly, and they watch as Ina slowly walks into the office. Her hair was all messed up, sticking in several different directions and the flaps on her head were laying flat against the skull of her head, twitching every now and then. 

With the office light being turned off and shadows covering the majority of the corners, the door being opened had been the only source of light (aside from the blinds but they were closed off as well). The outline of Ina’s body was outlined as she walked in and from the looks of it, she just woke up.

Kiara glanced at the clock,  _ she just woke up now? It’s already 3 pm in the afternoon. _

Rubbing her eyes, similar to that of a child, Ina looks over Calli and Kiara and they each have a feeling she’s way too drowsy to even see that they’re there, “Do you have your sleeping thingy again?”

Kiara opens her mouth to say something, a worried expression on her face, but Amelia beats her to it, “I do, but I don’t think you should use any more of it Ina,” Amelia stands up from her seat, “It’s unhealthy you know?” she walks up to Ina, flattening the stray strands of her hair.

Ina yawns, blinking slowly at Amelia it almost resembles a cat looking at its owner, “I heal quickly, it’s fine…” she mutters.

And there’s something about the way Ina acts that makes Kiara’s heart squeeze.

Because she’s never acted like  _ this  _ with them.

Ina was always calm and collected, always prepared for the worst but always ready for the best - her posture was always upright, a small and polite smile always on her face. Ina was never the type to show she liked being pampered, if anything, she does all the pampering - she just doesn’t like being taken care of.

From what Kiara knows, at least.

But from what she sees, the Ina with Amelia right now is completely different from the Ina with them. 

The stark contrast to the always prim and proper Ina. 

And Kiara feels a funny feeling in her stomach. 

And suddenly she’s seeing green from all corners of her eyes.

Amelia’s Ina was different. She seemed more  _ vulnerable _ . Ina was smaller, quieter, meek and everything that seemed like she was hiding from her and Calli. She was softer, with her back slightly slouched, the normally clean look kicked away as Ina succumbed to Amelia’s hand on her cheek, eyes half-lidded with her lips curled into a faint pout.

_ Unfair _ . Kiara mumbles in her head.

“I don’t think she realizes that you two are here,” Amelia whispers, her thumb grazing across her cheek. It almost seems like she fell asleep against her palm, “Ah, she must’ve been really tired.”

Calli opens her mouth, matching the volume that Amelia held, “Why?” her voice was small and Kiara saw the way her eyes glimmer with guilt.

Calli must feel the same way.

Amelia hums, “The ancient ones have been loud recently,” is all she says.

Kiara looks away, averting her eyes from the way Ina was so comfortably  _ vulnerable  _ with Amelia. Something that she’s never done with them, ever. 

Perhaps it was because Ina and Amelia have known each other longer, having met years and years ago even from the very moment Ina had been claimed as a host for the Ancient ones - Kiara doesn’t know the full story, all she knows is that it’s complicated and that a lot has happened between them. Perhaps it’s because of that. Because they’ve known each other for so long, Ina was naturally comfortable with Amelia, comfortably leaning into her touch with all of her walls down, her guard loosened and her whole being exposed.

Kiara shouldn’t feel jealous.

_ But she is. _

They’re all close. Doesn’t matter however they call it but Kiara’s sure that they’re all beyond friendship at this point. They’ve crossed lines already, stopped considering their tight knit group as a bunch of chaotic friends and claimed it to be more.

Ina can do whatever she wants with anyone.

_ But it’s still unfair. _ Kiara thinks.

Kiara wants to take care of Ina. She wants Ina to see a home within her, to be able to let her guard down, to be able to seek comfort in her - Kiara wanted what Amelia had.

She felt jealous. 

_ Really  _ jealous.

And she wished Amelia could share her secret.

“Ina,” Kiara looks to the two, jumping at Amelia’s voice and she sees Calli do the same thing, “Calli and Kiara are here,” Amelia’s voice was soft.

Calli stiffens and Kiara’s lips thin into a tight line when Ina looks up, eyes incredibly drowsy - it was uncharacteristic.

Ina blinks at them once, then twice, before her eyes widening and she jumps and all of the fatigue bleeding from her just before was gone within an instant. Amelia puts her hand down and Ina immediately straightens her back, her hand rubbing at her eye drops to her side and she lets her head hang low.

“I didn’t see you two there, sorry,” Ina mumbles, it was quiet and low.

Calli sighs.

Amelia clears her throat, “I’ll leave you guys here,” she leaves after patting Ina’s shoulder but Kiara doesn’t miss the way she squeezes the priestess’ shoulder as if a way of reassuring her.

Kiara frowns.

As soon as the door closed, there was deafening silence that filled the office. The smell of coffee and paper fills their senses and it’s an odd feeling. 

Ina is fidgeting, she’s scratching at her gloves, pulling on the fabric every time, her eyes looking elsewhere - anywhere but at Calli and Kiara.

Kiara wants to say something, but  _ what _ . 

“So that’s where my sweater went,” is what Calli says, and frankly, it confuses Kiara.

Looking closely, she sees the familiar graphic image of a plush reaper printed on the black sweater, the adorable illustration glinting once after Ina had slightly moved against the light flowing into the office. 

Kiara gulps.

_ The sweater is way too big for Ina. _

It reaches over her hands, the sleeves covering the entirety of her fingers and it even hangs as Ina brings her hands to her mouth. With Calli being incredibly taller than her, it’s no surprise that the sweater practically swallows her, covering her hands completely and draping further over her waist and reaching her thighs, just a few inches above her knees.

Ina’s probably wearing shorts.

_ Probably. I mean of course she is,  _ Kiara tells herself,  _ no, this is serious, stop thinking of weird things _ .

It was hard to tell if Ina was wearing shorts. It was also hard to concentrate when her _bare_ skin was literally being illuminated by the little light. 

The milk white skin glistening in broad light, her thighs down to her legs were the only thing that Kiara can explicitly see aside from the soft features on Ina’s face.

Ina just looked so  _ alluring _ .

_ Stop, Kiara. _

Kiara glances and Calli - and she’s glad she isn’t the only one seeing what she’s seeing right now.

“I’m sorry,” Ina mutters and she squeezes her legs together, her arms wrapping around her body as she hangs her head low.

Kiara blinks, “For what?” Given the atmosphere, she suddenly feels the need to soften her voice.

“I-...” Ina looks away, “I’ve been taking your sweaters- I know I should’ve told you- no, asked the both of you! I-I just, It left my mind and then I kept taking more- I know you must’ve been looking everywhere for it, I’m sorry, I just I really needed it to sleep and I know I should’ve asked but- I’ll wash it and give it back to you so-”

“Woah, woah,” Calli walks forward at a steady pace and she was wearing a soft expression, “Hey, we aren’t mad at you or anything.”

Kiara dismisses the other thoughts that keep coming back to nag at her brain, “Calli’s right, why would we get mad at you Ina?”

Ina looks at them both before sniffling and digging her face into Calli’s sweater, “I- I’m scared.”

“Of?” Kiara whispers as she guides Ina onto the couch, Calli pushing away the messily placed folders.

“Of the ancient ones,” she lets out a frustrated whine, “Of not being able to stop them from torturing me, of nightmares, of all of you getting hurt because of me, of you getting tired of me, of you seeing me as weak, of you-”

“Are you, me?”

Ina lets out a shaky breath, looking up at Kiara, “What?”

“Getting hurt because of  _ me _ , getting tired because of  _ me _ , seeing  _ me  _ weak-” Kiara hums, mimicking Ina, “but we never saw you that way Ina. We never blamed you for anything, we never will, especially when it comes to the ancient ones - so why are you deciding what  _ we  _ feel?”

Ina blinks owlishly at the two of them, and it’s clear she’s confused.

Calli chuckles, patting Ina’s head who squeaks in response, “None of us are normal, Ina. We try to live normal lives but with who we are, I don’t think we ever will. When we all got into this relationship, we did it because we accepted the risks, the dangers and everything else.”

Kiara nods in agreement, “Exactly. We love you just as much as you love us, baby,” she mumbles, running her hand through her hair, “So don’t be afraid to ask us for help, we’re always here for you.”

Calli watches Ina who looks down at her hands, there was a tint red on her cheeks as she absentmindedly played with her fingers. She pulled at the fabric of her gloves, picking at it and it was getting obvious she didn’t know what to say.

“My sweater looks nice on you,” Calli clears her throat.

Ina looks up, “Y-You think so?”

_ I know so,  _ Calli wants to say, “I- Uh, yeah. I think so.”

“Kinda cute I may say,” Kiara mutters and Calli could only assume that she didn’t mean to say it out loud when her eyes were practically skimming down Ina’s bare legs.

Ina shyly pulls Calli’s sweater over her thighs, bringing Kiara to look at her instead. “Thanks,” is all Ina says.

Kiara giggles softly, though soon after her lips morph into a frown, “Hey, Ina,” the priestess looks at her, “I just… I want you to know that you can be whoever you want with us, ok? You can be just  _ you  _ around us.”

Calli hums in agreement.

Ina doesn’t speak for a bit and Kiara wonders if it’s because she’s pondering on the idea. After a few short minutes, Ina slowly nods, “Okay,” and there was a faint smile on her face, sweet and genuine.

Kiara grins.

She feels her heart swell.

“By the way,” Calli kneels in front of Ina, sitting in front of her cross-legged and resting her arms on Ina’s knees “you said you couldn’t sleep, is that what the sweater is for?”

Ina scratches at her head, looking away, “K-Kind of. It’s warm and… it helps me sleep,” she mutters.

“Mm.” Calli hums. She tries her best to stay grounded after hearing that.

Kiara nods, “But why? You have the real thing.”

“Huh?” Ina looks at Kiara, eyebrows furrowed.

“How about we sleep together, tonight?”

“Choice of words, Kiara, choice of words,” Calli says.

Ina giggles behind her hand and Kiara smiles at her softly before turning to Calli, nodding, “Hey, I was thinking of something innocent Calli, unlike a certain someone.”

“Excuse me?” Calli huffs, “Like you didn’t do that on purpose.”

Kiara shakes her head innocently, “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

Calli clicks her tongue and chooses to avoid the conversation, looking to Ina. The expression on her face loosens and her jaw relaxes, her eyes staring into Ina’s dark ocean blue ones, “You ok with that Ina?”

Ina hums as she puts her hands down, the fabric of the sweater crumpling as she grabs a fistful of it within, “On one condition.”

Kiara and Calli tilt their heads and Ina almost laughs from their sudden eagerness.

“Can I still wear the sweater?”

Calli chuckles, “Wear it for as long as you like, Ina.”

  
  
  
  


“Kusotori, you’re hogging Ina,” Calli whispers, sighing.

Kiara shrugs, bringing Ina closer to her, tucking her head just under her chin, “Hey, she’s wearing your sweater so give me a chance, here.” 

“It’s not the same as cuddling with Ina,” Calli mumbles, tucking herself just beside the priestess and she props herself on an elbow, “She must’ve been having a lot of trouble sleeping since last week. She’s knocked out already.”

Kiara hums, and she adjusts herself as she brushes away a strand of raven hair from Ina’s lips, “I want her to be comfortable around us, Calli.”

“Me too,” Calli sighs. She brushes the pad of her thumb against Ina’s ears and the priestess squirms, digging herself further into Kiara’s embrace. Calli smiles softly, “In time she will, we just have to wait.”

Kiara nods, watching as Calli wraps her arms around Ina’s waist, burying her nose into the soft bundle of Ina’s hair. She closes her eyes, tightening her grip around the priestess’ small waist, tucking her close enough and Kiara could only chuckle at the sight.

Albeit always the one to reject physical affection, Calli was just as clingy as Kiara was but she knew the reaper would never admit to it.

Kiara pushes herself closer to Ina - if that was even possible - and she feels her heart burn with adoration when she feels Ina’s hand grab a clump of her shirt and hold onto it. 

_ How adorable _ .

Even in sleep, Ina’s reaching for her and Calli.

_ Hah, beat that Ame _ . Kiara smirks.

Ina nuzzles into Kiara’s neck and she groans when she feels Kiara move slightly - but her breaths even out as soon as the phoenix stills.

Smiling, Kiara places a soft and chaste kiss on Ina’s forehead, basking in the sweet scent of hers and she feels everything around her melt.

  
  


_ “Goodnight Ina and sweet dreams, darling.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, ok, so I don't know what it is but i just REALLY love the idea of Kiara saying "baby" or "darling" to the girls, I dunno, it's just really cute ok
> 
> Anyway, i'm @inochiijo on twitter so check me out there ;)


End file.
